Super Lucky's Tale
| genre = Platform | modes = Single-player }}Super Lucky's Tale is a 3D platformer video game developed by Playful Corp. and Vicarious Visions and published by Microsoft Studios and Sierra Entertainment for Windows 10 and Xbox One. It is the sequel to Lucky's Tale, a virtual reality 3D platformer for the Oculus Rift. The game was released as a launch title for the Xbox One X on November 7, 2017. The game is featured as part of the Play Anywhere program. It was announced during the Xbox presentation at E3 2017. In March 2018 the game became part of Xbox Game Pass. Plot Super Lucky’s Tale follows Lucky, a curious and brave fox on a quest to find his inner strength and help his sister protect the Book of Ages, inside of which exist entire worlds and characters. The game's antagonist is a cat named Jinx, a mysterious villain who is trying to steal the Book of Ages for his own nefarious purposes. Along the way, Lucky encounters a supporting cast of friends and adversaries. Lucky must confront the Kitty Litter, Jinx's mischievous kids. Lucky also meets friends and allies along the way, including misplaced Yetis, Kookie Spookies, a village of farming worms, and other colorful characters, all of whom live inside the Book of Ages and who, without Lucky's help, will fall prey to Jinx and the Kitty Litter's evil machinations. Gameplay Super Lucky's Tale's gameplay has been described as reminiscent of Nintendo 64-era 3D platformers such as Banjo Kazooie, Crash Bandicoot and Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. Each of the game's four worlds is presented with its own hub, where each individual level can be accessed. The hubs are levels themselves, with coins to collect and some basic platforming required to reach new areas. Each hub has around five main levels, and a number of additional puzzles to complete. The goal of each of these levels is to collect clovers, which enable Lucky to take back control of the Book of Ages from Jinx. Each level has four clovers to find — one for completing the level, one for collecting 300 coins, one for finding the five letters that spell "LUCKY", and one 'secret' clover, which is usually in a hidden area of the level, or by completing a short time challenge. The levels themselves offer a variety of platforming challenges. Some are 3D arenas with non-linear progression. Others feature 2D side-scrolling. There are also a several mini-levels in each world, including Sokoban-style puzzles and mazes where Lucky is trapped in a marble and has to be guided to an exit. Finally, there are several boss fights featuring the Kitty Litter and Jinx. Music Mark Isham was hired to score the video game with Aaron Brown and Romain Gauthier with the original theme by Bear McCreary. Additional music featured in the video game include "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin and "Fairytale", "Dragon! / Fiona Awakens", "Escape from the Dragon", "Ride the Dragon" & "Transformation / The End" from "Shrek" composed by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell. Reception (XONE) 64/100 | Destruct = 7/10 | EGM = 4/10 | GSpot = 6/10 | IGN = 5/10 }} Super Lucky's Tale received "mixed or average" reception, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Chris Carter from Destructoid gave the game an 8 out of 10 calling it "a clean, responsive platformer" and noted its controls are "an achievement given how sloppy some mechanics are in recent mascot platformers." Kallie Plagge from GameSpot noted its limited camera controls are frustrating and added, "It's easy to imagine how Super Lucky's Tale would be the highlight of a younger kid's weekend, but it has little to offer anyone looking for an enjoyably challenging 3D platformer." Notes #Released under the Sierra Entertainment brand name. Refenreces External links *Official website Category:2017 video games Category:Activision games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Microsoft games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox Play Anywhere games Category:Windows games Category:3D platform games Category:Video games scored by Mark Isham Category:Films directed by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Screenplays by Sofia Coppola